


Not the best plan.

by BarPurple



Series: Messing with Expectations. [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Injury, Major Character Injury, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering the features of what you are fighting is always a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the best plan.

“Bleguh! This is supposed to be coffee?”

Buffy patted Giles’ shoulder in an absent minded sort of way. She was keeping an eye on the corridor waiting for the nurse to come and tell them they could leave. He might be a great Watcher, but Giles’ made a lousy patient. 

“Why did you think it was a good idea to punch it in the face?”

Giles’ tensed slightly at Anya’s question, which had been delivered with her usual lack of tact. He tried to take his glasses off in his normal fashion and hissed through gritted teeth as the movement sent a sharp pain up his heavily bandaged right hand. Anya was still looking at him waiting for an answer. Giles gave a weary sigh and replied;

“A distraction was needed to give Buffy time to reload.”

“Yes, but punching a demon with that many facial spines really wasn’t a sensible move.”

“Yes. I am only too aware of that, thank you Anya.”

Giles closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow. As annoying as Anya was she was right about the lack of sense behind the move. He knew exactly what he’d been thinking when he tapped the demon on the shoulder and sense didn’t feature at all. He’d been in a blind panic. Watching Buffy duck to reload and missing the stream of poison the demon had spat by a bare inch had terrified him so much he’d forgotten the defensive spines on the thing’s face.

The look on it’s face had been worth it, especially when Buffy shot it in the back with the crossbow. It was rather comical actually.

Buffy and Anya shared a puzzled looked as Giles started giggling. The explanation hit them at the same moment.

“Painkillers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trope is  
> "Hey, You!" Haymaker  
> Tap your opponent on the back, and when he turns around, punch him in the face.


End file.
